Do You Believe in Reincarnation?
by thehomiewhowrites
Summary: My name is Angelina, or at least, I thought it was. My dreams-more like memories-say otherwise. Follow me on my journey of light, darkness, friendship, and maybe even... love. Roxas/Xion I don't own kh
1. Prologue

My name is Angelina, or at least, I thought it was. My dreams-more like memories-say otherwise. I get them every night, about a girl with back hair and blue eyes. Her and Organization XIII. I know her now as Xion. I was a major fan of Kingdom Hearts, so I just wrote it off as just a dream. Ironically enough, the dreams had started when I played, and beaten, Kingdom Hearts II and Chain of Memories. I mean, I had seen the girl in a few promo's, but never took it seriously. Boy was I wrong to not do so. When I got Kingdom Hearts 1.5 hd remix, which is KH1 final mix, Chain of Memories, and the cutscenes of KH 359/2 Days in hd, it went from just having those dreams, to something much greater.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for so long, I've been having personal problems, and I'm pouring myself into this story. I'm also sorry that the prologue is so short, I didn't know how long to make it without any real spoilers for the story. At the moment, all me stories are on hiatus except this one. On my profile I have a poll going on to ask which stories, besides this one, I should keep. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Xion and any other character that appears. I do however, own Angelina, and the plot of this story. **

**Bye homies!**


	2. Chapter 1: I buy the game of fate

**Hello! And welcome to the first chapter! I want to thank** princessariellover876 **and **Novice' Writer Zero **for reviewing. Wow, the story was only up for a few hours and it already has two reviews! Thank you guys so much! Angelina, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Angelina: Sure! Thehomiewhowrites does not own Xion, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Kingdom Hearts as well as the characters as much as she wishes she did. She does, however, own me so there's one thing! **

**Both: enjoy!**

* * *

You ever get the feeling that you're meant for a greater purpose? Or it feels like you're living your life the wrong way? Take that, multiply it by ten, add in a dash of personality, a girl whose soul is not her own, and a pinch of feelings, and you get me. Angelina Marin Willows. Yeah I know, interesting name. My name is just.. mine. The only thing I can truly call my own.

You're probably confused from that statement. If you are, I won't explain everything all at once, the way it happened to me, I'll try to break it down for you guys.

So, anyways, there's this game I like called Kingdom Hearts. "But what does this have to do with what happened?" Well, I'll tell you, soon. Let's set the scene first.

It was a normal August day, as I was waiting for school to start. School? More like hell. Being the chubby kid, I am picked on, as well as my brown hair, which has actually been getting better and is now down to my shoulder blades, and my 'dull' brown eyes. Yeah, dull my ass. My eyes are usually chocolate brown with a splash of purple during the day, green when I'm swimming, and brown with gold at the pupil which turns into specs the further you get away from the pupil at night. Oh, my height as well, but I'm not here to make you feel depressed, I'm here to entertain.

Me, my younger brother, and my mom were coming home from Game Stop with my new game, Kingdom Hearts 1.5 hd remix. Yeah, I finally got it one year after it's released. I started playing as soon as I got home, but as usual, I get a headache every time I play a Kingdom Hearts game. I try to ignore it as I finish Traverse Town and Wonderland in record time. Though, my parents have to interrupt me.

"Angelina," my mother starts. "You should turn that off, dinner is ready, we're having your favorite!" My mom is a nice woman with brown-red hair and hazel eyes.

"Chili dogs?" Yes, I share the same favorite food as everyone's favorite blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. (AN:Don't own him by the way.) I race to the kitchen to get my food and smile warmly at my mom. "Thanks mom.." I sigh,"I wish dad was here, he would be proud of my game time.."

My mom freezes instantly and I know I shouldn't have mentioned my dad... It's just that Kingdom Hearts is-was his favorite game. A bit on my dad real quick. He was funny and just plain awesome. He taught me a lot about video games and helped me expand my game library. He was also an Air Force pilot, and his plain was struck down. Yeah, we're upset, and my little bro, Kris, didn't even get to meet him, but we're coping.

My mom gets a sad smile on her face,"Yeah he would, he would've been so proud of you, he'd have taken you to meet his officers. He was going to do that one day anyways." I leave it at that, and am silent for the rest of the night, tears threatening to fall down my face at any given moment. That night, I have another dream about the girl, Xion. She has chin length black hair and blue eyes.

_Dream start!_

This time, however, I'm not in Xion's body, I'm in my own, on a platform similar to Ventus' final battle with Vanitas, except there is no dark feel to it, and where Ven would be, I am, and Xion's in Vanitas' place. I see her standing on the platform and start to go to her.

As I do, she begins to look panicked. I ignore the look and keep walking. When I get close to the middle, she says,"Angelina, don't come any closer!"

I raise an eyebrow,"Why not?"

"You're not ready to be whole yet!"

I give Xion a very puzzled and confused look. "Whole? What do you mean?!"

She walks closer to where she's directly in front of me,"I can't explain now, I don't have enough time yet. My soul hasn't truly awakened. It will soon though."

I'm getting scared now. Soul? Wait that means-"You're soul is inside me?!"

She nods,"Yes, but I have to go!" Xion begins to fade. "You'll expect to see a few changes when it does. I'm out of time, I have to go." She's almost all the way gone now. "Good luck!"

"No wait! What kind of changes? What do you mean good luck?" My eyes start to water. I don't want to change. I'm scared to... I want to reach out to her, but I remember what she said. "Wait Xion! Please!" I try to stop her as tears stream down my face, but to no avail. I'm talking to air now. I know I'm waking up as I see a bright white light. Either that, or I died in my sleep, which, with what just happened, I wouldn't be surprised.

My dream fades to white.

* * *

**Angelina: well that was anti climactic...**

**Me: sorry, I was confused on how to end the chapter. These first two chapters are more like pilots than anything. I wanted this chapter to be the first day that she talks to Xion, and the next chapter be the second day, with a special ending.**

**Angelina: What did she mean by 'changes' anyways? **

**Me: *smiles evilly* you'll have to wait until chapter 3. **

**Angelina: Noooo! Tell me! *starts to chase me* **

** Me: Well gotta go, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: The cutscenes know all

**Hello, homies! I am back with Do You Beleive in Reincarnation? I would also like to thank **Novice' Writer Zero **and **Parisa01 **for reviewing. **

**Angelina: Yeah, and the reason I believed her so easily was because I was ready to believe in anything at the time. Had it been any other time, I would've protested A LOT more than that. **

**That is true, you can be very stubborn. And I also plan to update this story at least once a week, so hopefully, if my vibe doesn't go away, then this story will be updated weekly. **

**Angelina: I'm going to take that as a compliment, as well as thank you for telling us, I was wondering. Anyways, thehomiewhowrites does not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. She does however, own me.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"You're not ready to be whole yet!"_

_I give Xion a very puzzled and confused look. "Whole? What do you mean?!"_

_She walks closer to where she's directly in front of me,"I can't explain now, I don't have enough time yet. My soul hasn't truly awakened. It will soon though."_

_I'm getting scared now. Soul? Wait that means-"You're soul is inside me?!"_

_She nods,"Yes, but I have to go!" Xion begins to fade. "You'll expect to see a few changes when it does. I'm out of time, I have to go." She's almost all the way gone now. "Good luck!"_

_"No wait! What kind of changes? What do you mean good luck?" My eyes start to water. I don't want to change. I'm scared to... I want to reach out to her, but I remember what she said. "Wait Xion! Please!" I try to stop her as tears stream down my face, but to no avail. I'm talking to air now. I know I'm waking up as I see a bright white light. Either that, or I died in my sleep, which, with what just happened, I wouldn't be surprised._

_My dream fades to white._

Today:

I wake up bleary eyed and felt as if I hadn't actually slept, of course, the dream effected me. Tears roll down my face like a waterfall. I don't want to change, not for anyone. Well, I have to eat and get out of bed, so let's do that. As I'm getting up, I swear I see a vanishing Dark Corridor out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head in that direction and see nothing. I sigh in annoyance and get dressed. I were a grey long sleeved shirt with a hood and writing that says 'I just wanna be loved forever and ever' and jean shorts. So adorable.

I walk to the living room and start up the ps3 with my game already inside, and check the date. Monday, August 4th, great. I hate Mondays. I make myself some peanut butter and butter toast, which is toast with peanut butter on one slice and butter on the other, and put it in the microwave for ten seconds so the peanut butter's nice and melted. I take a bite,"Mmm. Love this stuff!" Seriously it's my favorite breakfast.

I take my sandwich to the living room and start up the game. The three choices of kh1, chain of memories, and 358/2 Days show up, and I say,"Why the heck not? I'll watch the cutscenes for a while." Now, I consider that to be the best decision of my life. I click on the 358/2 Days title and the 'game' loads. I go to the main menu of the 'game' and my headache returns with a vengeance. The cutscenes begin.

A little while later, I'm crying, saying things that, if I wasn't who I was, I wouldn't be saying like "Roxas... Axel... I'm so sorry," and "Why couldn't it have been different?" I notice Kris is up and playing the Wii in his room. He notices and asks,"What's wrong?"

I say to him,"I don't know, I'm gonna make lunch, what do you want?"

He says simply,"Soup." Which is our term for ramen. I make his and my ramen and we both sit and eat. I head to my room afterwards, saying,"I'm taking a nap. Please try to be quiet with your game, ok bud?"

He smiles and says,"No promises." I laugh and head to my room, my headache intensifying with ever step, until I pass out just before I reach the bed.

_Dream Start!_

I'm on the platform again, and Xion is there as well, I try to step towards her, but every move I make, she makes as well. I step forward, so does she. I walk to the middle, she follows. I reach the middle of the platform, and hold my hand up. Xion does this as well, and we both reach out and touch each other's hand. She smiles brightly and pullse to her in a hug. I blush, I'm not used to these things, ok? and hug back hesitantly, as if this is just an illusion being played by my dreams. But it's not. I just know it.

There's a purple light as I feel myself and Xion become the same being at last. She says,"Thank you, Angelina."

I'm confused by this. "For what?" I ask.

Her smile softens and she says,"For giving me a second chance when I needed it the most." By now, she's almost all the way gone, and I feel... whole. As if she was a missing piece of me that never was awakened. Until now. The platform under me begins to shine so bright I have to cover my eyes. Now, instead of the platform being me on one side and her upside down on the other, it's her and me face-to-face holding hands with our eyes closed. I smile at the platform and feel myself regain slight consciousness.

I feel a burning on my head and eyes and I know what this means, the changes. The feeling fade as I loose consciousness yet again, only this time, everything's just... black.

_Dream End_

3rd POV, Mysterious Tower.

Master Yen Sid stood from his chair abruptly, causing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to look at him strangely. Mickey said in his chipper voice,"What's wrong, Master?"

Master Yen Sid walked to the star shaped window, and became perplexed by the purple star that appeared next to a blue, orange/red, and green set of stars. He smiles ever so slightly,"A new development was made. The final piece to the puzzle."

Mickey and co. looked at Yen Sid confused. Yen Sid looked to Mickey and thought, _the girl is still alive, while all memories of her aren't. I pray she finds her way here, and not into Xehanort's clutches first._

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Angelina: Yeah! Uh... Can I call you homie? Thehomiewhowrites is a bit too long.**

**Sure, that's fine.**

**Angelina: Great! Anyways, Homie busted her butt trying to get this chapter out. So all flames with be used to make delicious roasted weenies and s'mores.**

**Both: See ya, homies!**


End file.
